1. Field
The following description relates to a user authentication method and a user authentication apparatus based on an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Biometric technology may refer to technology for extracting a signal or data associated with a body of a user and comparing a result of the extracting to pre-stored data, thereby authenticating the user as a registered user through identification. A personal biosignal may not be stolen or lost due to an intrinsic uniqueness. Thus, the biometric technology based on the personal biosignal may be robust against forgery or falsification.